


Dead Giveaway

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bargaining, Character Death?, Dead People, F/F, Family, Feels, Gift Fic, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mental Anguish, Romance, Sacrifice, Talking To Dead People, Two Shot, Underworld, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: SQ. After getting Killian back from the Underworld, Emma has to deal with the fallout. Regina is gone and Emma's lost.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 140





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravena Wolfborn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ravena+Wolfborn).



> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: this is a SQ story. I don’t want to give away what happens, so I’m just going to ask you to go with it. There is unfortunately a strong dose of Hook/Killian in the story, but no one likes him, so it’s cool. In other news, I have a beta again. Not saying there’ll be no mistakes, but less and whatever is there is my fault because I do the final read through and add stuff. Anyway, thanks to [TheCrowDawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowDawg/pseuds/TheCrowDawg), my beta.
> 
> PSA: Guys, this takes place after the trip to the Underworld, but I had no desire to watch that arc when it first aired and definitely no desire to go and watch now, so this might as well be an AU/canon divergence/however you want to take it.
> 
> A/N the second: this story is a gift for a patron. Prompt: _I take this form to comfort you, my love_. — [Ravena Wolfborn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6891868/Ravena-Wolfborn). I hope you like it, Ravena. It ended up being a lot longer than I meant.

Dead Giveaway

1: Gone

Emma thought she was awake. She had been staring at the ceiling for a couple hours, moonlight filtering in the bedroom through the vertical blinds, cutting through the darkness. It was almost beckoning, but she refused the call. She had to stay where she was. Regina gave up everything for her to have this, so she could not throw it all away. _Maybe that’s why it’s like this. Regina’s on my mind_. But, Regina was always on her mind, and in her heart.

Killian snored next to Emma, asleep on his back, blanket rumpled about his chest. She could hear the noise loud and clear, so she had to be awake. But, she was also sure she was currently staring at Regina. She had to be asleep.

The moonlight from the window formed into Regina, like she was an angel. But, that was not the case, no. Regina was being punished for all eternity in Hell. A soul for a soul. Hades took Regina in exchange for Killian. Took Henry’s stability in exchange for Killian. Took a part of Emma in exchange for Killian. Emma would never say it aloud, but the price was too high.

“Regina…” Emma reached out a hand, just wanting to touch her again. Leaning forward, she put a hand out and Regina flickered away, like mist. Emma whimpered. Regina was gone.

Eventually, the moonlight gave way to sunlight as dawn broke. There was color to the world, but it all looked a dull shade of gray to Emma. She got out of bed, feeling worse for wear, as she did every single day since they had come home from the underworld. Muscles were tired and ached with even the subtlest of movement. The cold air hit her bare legs thanks to her sleep shorts, but somehow, she felt colder inside. Warmth was gone. Color was gone. Light was gone. Regina was gone.

She shuffled her feet, exiting the bedroom while trying not to think about the look on Regina’s face as Hades decided to take her in exchange for Hook. It was like standing at the town line again and Pan’s curse was on its way, but they did not even have time for a goodbye. Hades did not even let them say goodbye. Did not give them a chance. Did not give her a choice.

 _Would I have left Killian if I knew it’d cost me Regina? If I knew it’d cost Henry his mother?_ Part of her felt like she would never know, but another part of her did know. _That’s why you ask because you know the answer and you wish you didn’t_. 

Her eyes drifted down the dark hall. Henry’s room sat empty at the end, door shut to hide the fact that there was nothing in it. She had not considered what he wanted when she was the Dark One and he did not seem to put in a rush to fill it with anything right now. He had spent the night with his grandparents. They had been back for almost two weeks and she was not sure if Henry had spent two days in her house. _And not much more time with you, but why should he spend time with you? You got his mother killed_.

Shaking that off, she went to make some breakfast. She had work to get to, even though that was on shaky ground as well. The townsfolk eyed her differently now, whether it was because she was the Dark One for a while or because she had gone to Hell with Regina and returned with Killian, she did not know.

As she scrambled some eggs, she felt arms wrap around her. At first she thought it was Killian, but they felt too small, almost delicate. _Regina!_ Her heart thumped in her chest as she spun around. No one was there. Her heart dropped.

“She’s not coming back. She’s gone,” Emma said aloud for the millionth time, hoping she could believe those words this time around. They had to stick eventually, right? Two weeks and she still saw Regina everywhere. There was a hollowness in her, which grew each time she imagined Regina.

“Morning, love,” Killian said as he entered the kitchen just as she finished breakfast. He had a talent for showing up as soon as the food was done. Emma tried not to let it bother her. She had done the worst to him, so she did not have a right to be annoyed with him. Besides, she would not let Regina’s sacrifice be in vain.

“Morning.” She presented her cheek to him as he came close, but he kissed her lips. It was cold, but fine. It all _had_ to be fine. 

She expected a simple peck and retreated after a second. But, Killian pressed forward and flicked her lips with his tongue. She almost shuddered, but managed to suppress it. _You’re good at that_. She held in a groan and sidestepped him. 

“Maybe put the coffee on.” She went to put their plates on the table, getting away from him as best she could.

Killian snorted and waved the suggestion off with his hook. Amazing how he always put the hook on every morning, but never a shirt. “I don’t know how to use that damned contraption.”

She blew out a breath, unable to hold in her annoyance. “It’s only been two weeks.” And that was not counting the time he spent in Storybrooke before the whole “Dark One” thing. _Yeah, and you made him the Dark One, the thing he hated the most, so stop being bothered by that_. _And while you’re being rational try not to be pissed your boyfriend’s not wearing a shirt. You should appreciate his abs and hairy chest_. Blah.

He stepped behind her, pressing his boxer-clad pelvis against her ass. Thankfully, she had on sweat shorts. Layers between her and Killian had become appreciated. The same with space. He kissed her neck and she moved, sitting down to eat. He frowned and sat opposite of her.

“Love, we have the house to ourselves since the lad went to stay with your parents. Maybe we could…” He gave her a look meant to seduce, but it made her skin crawl. _How the hell did I ever find that attractive?_

“I have work,” Emma replied as she shoved eggs onto her toast to eat them together. She saved half of the eggs to eat with her sausage patties.

His eyes went dark as a frown conquered his face. “You don’t really have a job. We both know the town isn’t happy to see you with that badge on your belt.”

 _Why the hell would he say that?_ It was like when he was the Dark One and took shots at her. She glanced over it. Regina was her price for this, so she had to make it work. “They’ll accept it.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Will they?”

“Why wouldn’t they? It’s not like they can save themselves, especially from themselves, especially without Regina around.” Storybrooke needed a babysitter and she would take that role now that Regina was gone. She knew how thankless the job could be, but someone had to do it. She owed it to Regina.

His frown deepened. “You really think these people are missing the Evil Queen? You just refuse to accept we’re all better off.”

She glared at him. _How dare he!_ “She gave her soul for you.”

He held up a finger. “No. Hades took her soul. She didn’t step up and offer herself up. He decided to take her.”

“She came down there with me to rescue you.” _Why the hell can’t he be more grateful?_ Regina was gone.

“Then she knew the risks.”

Emma’s nostrils flared, but she did not say anything. She ate the feeling. He was there thanks to Regina. She had to appreciate what she had to honor Regina. He was there and Regina was gone.

She devoured breakfast without tasting it. She went upstairs to get dressed, ignoring Killian as he called her name. Her heart beat as if it was about to cave in on itself and her stomach felt like it dissolved itself rather than her food. She needed to be away.

Her flannel shirts and jeans now felt like armor. The same with her boots. It kept villains at bay. It kept eyes off of her. No one could see she was bare, stripped, red, and raw. There were days when wind blew through her and she swore she could hear a whistle. She was that hollow.

Killian waited for her at the door. “I’ll come see you at the station soon.”

She grunted. She had already told him that was not professional, but that never stopped him. In his words, “Who will stop me, Emma?” He had a point. The townsfolk walked on eggshells around him. He had been a Dark One and had come back from Hell. No one knew what he might be now, what he might be capable of, or what powers he might have. _The same could be said of you_.

Emma wanted to say she was the same, but that was a huge lie. She would never be the same. Regina was gone. _And whose fault is that?_ Whose fault was all of this actually?

“Have a good day.” He smirked before kissing her.

Emma tried to hold in a shiver, but it was impossible. She grabbed her coat and rushed out of the house. She could not be sure, but she thought she heard him laugh. Of course, it could be the voices in her head from being the Dark One, which she still heard, but did her best to ignore. But, she felt like Killian enjoyed not just Regina being gone, but what her absence did to Emma. She shook that thought away.

She shoved her hands in her pockets to grab her keys. She got in the bug and a knot in her stomach unwound itself as she put distance between her and the house. But, there was still an ache in her ribs and the acid in her blood that burned every inch of her. She ignored it as she made her way to the Sheriff’s station. Her father walked in at the same time as she did.

“Good morning,” David said with a smile. He was bundled up in his coat with two cups of coffee. He handed one to her.

“That’s an assumption,” Emma replied as she accepted the coffee.

He blinked. “Excuse me?

“You’re making an assumption that it’s a good morning,” she said. It had not been a good morning in a long while.

“Huh?” He flopped down at his desk.

She shook her head. “Never mind. How was it getting Henry to school?” She had to be the responsible one now. She had to make sure Henry did all those kid things now and she had to do the mothering.

David shrugged as he gulped down some coffee. “He said he wanted to walk.”

She frowned as she sat down at another desk and sipped her coffee. She heard that before. If she opted to believe it, she would get a phone call in a couple of hours saying Henry did not show up at school. And then the phone went off, but it was not her cell phone. She and David looked around for a moment before remembering the sheriff station had a phone. David was closer and answered. He made a few grunting noises.

“We’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone. “People panicking over movement in Regina’s house.”

The first couple of times this happened, Emma’s heart jumped with hope. But, she had learned better, so her heart sank. Regina was not home. Henry was.

“I’ll be back,” Emma said, already heading for the door.

She drove to the mansion on Mifflin Street, parking in front. The Benz was in the driveway, covered in derogatory terms in spray paint and all of the windows broken out. Henry probably saw and he did not need to see it.

The people who defaced Regina’s car did not have the nerve to do it to her house. No one dared go inside. It seemed they held the same thoughts as Emma — that one day Regina would just appear inside — but, it was fear for some. Emma wished on every star she saw for that and nothing. Magic sucked.

Emma walked up the path to the door. The grass was overgrown, but other than that, the place appeared to be waiting for Regina to come back. Regina could fix her car with magic, but stuff in the house might be different and no one wanted to risk that, so no one trashed anything about the house.

“Henry?” Emma called as she stepped inside. The fact that it was unlocked betrayed Henry more than anything else. Dust hung in stale air, but somehow there was still a whiff of apples about the place. Regina might have had a stash of cider hidden somewhere.

Henry did not answer. Emma would have to explore. Henry was never in the same place when he came here. He probably wandered from room to room, searching for normal, seeking home. But, home was gone. They would have to find a new normal and make a new home. Somehow fitting Killian into those already impossible tasks.

She discovered Henry standing in the doorway of Regina’s bedroom. She stepped behind him and gazed into the room. Even more dust floated through the air, visible in the threads of sunlight that poured into the room through open curtains. The room appeared to be waiting for Regina to come back. Nothing was out of place. Even the damn bed was made.

“Henry.” She put her hand up, ready to place it on his shoulder, but she hesitated. He did not like her touching him and it had nothing to do with the fact that she used to be the Dark One. He often dodged her or shrugged her off. After a week of that, she stopped trying, even though he clearly needed the contact. She had to chance it now. Her son was in pain. She needed to be there. She put her hand on his shoulder.

He sucked his teeth and shrugged her off. He turned, going back down the hall while her heart shattered in her chest. He blamed her for Regina being gone, rightfully so. Regina went to the Underworld _for her_. That was no secret. After all, Regina did not give a rat’s ass about Killian. She went to Hell for Emma and she did not come back. Emma had failed to protect her, failed to have her back, and then returned with Killian. He was not a substitute for Regina to their son. He was not a replacement for Regina.

“Henry!” Emma chased after him. They had lost Regina. She could not lose Henry, too. “Henry!” She jumped down the stairs to catch him. She grabbed his hand as he reached for the doorknob. Her heart pounded in her ears and each breath she took sounded like a loud rattle.

“Let me go!” Henry tried to yank his hand back, but she refused to let go. With his other hand on the doorknob, he tried to use it as leverage to pull away, but to no avail.

Emma pulled Henry to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m not letting you go. I’m not letting you go. I’ll never let you go.” It was a plea and a promise all in one. She could not lose him, too. She would not survive him leaving her.

Henry buried his face in her chest and let out an ungodly wail. Emma just held him tight as he sobbed against her. There were no words she could say. No, that was not true. There were two.

“I’m sorry,” she said. Henry just cried and she apologized over and over like a prayer.

Emma was not sure when or how, but they ended up sitting on the front porch. They leaned against each other and his weight against her made breathing a little easier. There was a crisp chill hanging around, but Emma felt a little warm for the first time in a long time.

“I’m so sorry, Henry,” she said again. She lost count of how many times she said it.

“I don’t blame you,” Henry replied with a sniffle.

“ _I_ blame me,” she said. Everything came back to her. All of this nonsense was her fault, her impulsive, not-thinking-things-through fault.

He wiped his eyes. “You shouldn’t. No matter what, she would’ve done that.”

Emma blinked and looked at him with a tilt of her head. “What? You think so?” That did not sound right to her.

“She wants you to be happy as much as you want her to be. You took on the Darkness to save her and her happiness. Do you really think she wouldn’t have volunteered to go with Hades? She would’ve offered herself up for your happiness as much as you did for hers.”

Emma frowned, even though that made sense. He did not take one thing into account, though. “She wouldn’t just leave you.”

“She trusts you with me.” He spoke like Regina was still alive, just away from them, like she could come back. _Why shouldn’t he think that? Killian came back_.

“This much?” Emma looked around. Regina trusted Henry with her for the rest of his life?

“I think so. But, it sucks that she’s gone and I’m so goddamn angry.” He growled and made a fist. His breath hung in the air. It was colder than she realized, but he was bundled up good. All of the good habits Regina taught him remained intact while he seemed to have inherited her running away.

Emma gulped. There was not much left in her thanks to this whole mess, but what was there was ready to become ash. “With me?”

He shook his head. “With everything! She shouldn’t be gone! We should be a family. Instead, she’s gone and I missed so much time with her and we didn’t… we didn’t…” He sniffed and began crying again.

She wrapped her arms around him again and he wept into her shoulder. She did not want him to do that too long or his tears might freeze to his face out here. She helped him up and walked him to the car. It would be better for him to cry in a warm space. She still held him, even though it was a little awkward between the driver seat and passenger seat.

Henry had a right to be angry, furious really. He lost his mother… because of his mother…and her boyfriend. How messed up was this? The fact that Henry could even move showed how strong he was. He had gone through so much the past few years and had so little to show for it personally. Yes, he saved the town, but at what cost? His mother, stability, and any chance of escaping childhood unscathed. The town did not even acknowledge his loss.

“Wanna go get some junk food?” Because day drinking was frowned upon for adult sheriffs and doubly so for their underaged sons.

Henry only nodded. It was not what he wanted or needed, but it was the best she could do. She drove them to _Granny’s_ and they ignored stares as they entered. There was an empty table in the corner, which was for the best. People moved out of their way as they went to sit down. They both ignored stares. Henry put his head down as soon as they sat down. Now, there were whispers, but she focused on poor Henry rather than the words. She rubbed the top of his head. He did not move. Ruby stepped over to them.

“What can I get you guys?” Ruby asked. She was the only person who dared to get within arm’s length of them.

“Do you serve ice cream this early?” Emma could go for a sundae.

Ruby glanced at Henry the blob. “I got you guys.”

“Thanks.”

Ruby rushed away and Emma turned her attention to the hurt boy across from her. She was not sure what to say to him. He had a right to be upset, mad at the world. All of this was unfair to him and she hated it.

She should not be trusted with Henry. He needed so much more than she could ever offer. Maybe that was why he spent time with his grandparents. _I suck at this parenting more than them. That’s fuck-up talent right there_. She blew out a breath and rubbed her forehead. _Regina shouldn’t have gone, shouldn’t have left me with him_. None of this was right.

“Are you okay?” Henry asked, head poked up from the table.

Emma shrugged. “As okay as I can be all things considered.”

He sat up and looked her in the face, studying her for a long moment. “You’re happy, right? I mean, with Hook.” He always said “Hook” never Killian. Despite them sort of living in the same house, the man would always be Hook to Henry, just like he had always been to Regina.

Emma was not sure how to respond to that. How could she be happy without Regina? It felt impossible. How could she feel happy when Henry was upset? It was impossible. This whole situation was impossible, but happening just the same. It was easier to find out she was the Savior than it was to deal with the hole in her soul.

“You have the love of your life. True Love, according to Grams,” Henry said, as if he could not stand her not answering.

Was it true love? She did not even want Killian to touch her now. Lying next to him felt wrong. This whole thing was wrong.

Henry’s brow furrowed and he stared at the table as if trying to burn a hole in it. “It’s good you have love. And it’s good Mom got to love before she left.” She did not leave. Regina was taken, stolen, and gone.

“That is good.” It was nice Regina had a soulmate and got to learn she was worthy of love. “It was good she found Robin.”

Henry’s face scrunched up even more. He stared at her and opened his mouth, but did not say anything. He closed his mouth and sat back, but continued to eye her like trying to figure her out. She was not sure what to make of it, like so many things with him now. _He needs his mom!_

Before Emma could open her mouth, not that she knew what to say, Ruby was back. She put a cookies and cream sundae in front of Emma, which had whipped cream, cookie crumbs, and chocolate sprinkles. Henry got chocolate and vanilla with hot fudge, whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles. Happiness sat before them, melting in a bowl, and Henry looked one wrong word away from flipping the table. Honestly, Emma felt a wrong word would get her to throw a chair through the window or break down sobbing. This was too much.

“You two okay?” Ruby asked, glancing between them.

“Just trying to keep going,” Emma replied, which Henry did not need to hear, but it was too much effort to lie.

“Sounds like the town.” Ruby glanced around. The diner had people in it, busy doing nothing. Much of the town was busy doing nothing. Without Regina to make sure stuff got done, things were slowly trickling to a halt. Snow was in charge again and everyone swore any day now she would figure out how to take them home. Idiots. Useless idiots.

“The town didn’t lose anything, though,” Henry said.

Emma scoffed. “Not that they realized.” She shook her head. _Give it a month without regular garbage pickup and we’ll see_.

“Sad thing is, she kept us alive that year in the Enchanted Forest,” Ruby said.

Henry scoffed now. “That doesn’t matter. Look how they treat Ma.”

Ruby’s face fell. “Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Emma said.

Ruby nodded and patted Emma on the shoulder. She was one of the few people in town who would touch Emma. Emma did not care to be touched by lots of people anyway. The thing that tore her apart was how selfish everyone was. Emma was a hero when she was useful to them, but when she needed them, they cowered away. The same way they acted with Regina, apparently.

Ruby went back to work. Emma and Henry picked up their spoons at the same time. They played around in the ice cream for a few seconds before the bell above the door opened. Killian walked in. Eyes went wide and people huddled in closer to their tables. She could almost feel the anxiety. 

“Swan, love, there you are!” He threw up his hands and walked over to the table, ignoring people fleeing the diner behind him. He yanked a chair to him and pulled up to their table. He smirked at Emma. “Love, if you weren’t going to work and you could’ve stayed in bed longer.”

Henry cleared his throat while Emma scowled and motioned to Henry across the table. “Killian!” The whispers in her head hissed. _Don’t let him send Henry away. Show him what you could do_. She ignored those thoughts, knowing what they wanted from her.

Killian chuckled. “Sorry, lad. Shouldn’t you be off at school or whatever?” He waved Henry away.

“You know what, I think I will.” Henry stood.

“Henry!” Emma reached across the table for him, but stopped herself. What kind of mother would she be if she made her son stay somewhere he was uncomfortable, with the living, breathing reminder that his mother was gone? Beyond that, who was she to stop him when she was about to follow him out the door? “You need any money for lunch?” she opted to ask.

“I’m good. I’ll see you later.” And with that, Henry was gone, probably not to school. He did not even have a book bag with him. She just hoped he turned up later. _Is this how Regina felt when he cut school with me?_ She was not sure it mattered, but it felt like it did. It was like a hot spike in her chest, searing dead flesh and making it hurt to breathe even more.

Emma sat back down and tried not to look at Killian. _Shouldn’t you look at him, though? He cost you Regina. You mean, he cost Henry Regina_. Regina was not hers, had never been hers. No, Killian was hers and she needed to make the most of it. With a sigh, she looked at him.

Killian chuckled. “Don’t look so happy to see me, love.”

“I was trying to spend time with my son,” Emma replied. The murmurs in her brain wanted to punish him from sending Henry away, but she focused on her own anger and despair rather than what those voices went on about.

He waved it off, with his hook. It was like he was displaying the damn thing. “He’ll be fine. Spend some time with me.”

He put his hand on her knee and gazed into her eyes. It took all of her willpower not to flinch away. She did move her knee away from him. He frowned.

“Don’t forget, Swan, you wanted me here,” he said.

She scowled right back. “Did I ever say otherwise?”

“Then why resist? We have a second chance and you’re acting like it’s a prison sentence.”

Does he have no empathy at all? “My best friend just died and my son lost his mother.”

He scoffed. “You’re both better off.”

She jumped up and glared at him. Outside power lines popped and sparks flew and people screamed while running for cover. She did not give a damn. “The hell did you say?”

He did not look bothered by any of it. “Let’s be serious, love, Regina has only been trouble. She wasn’t a team player in Neverland, her sister tried to kill us to get to her, she’s the reason you became the Dark One, and you’ve been raising Henry just fine without her for a year.”

Emma could feel her blood pressure erupting. She would not have been surprised if her head popped off of her shoulders. “The woman fucking died for you, traded her life for yours. Show some damn respect.” A transformer outside blew up.

“Respect?” He climbed to his feet, like he could intimidate her by staring her down. “The bitch tried to get over in life every chance she got, doing whatever she wanted like there weren’t consequences. She was no angel and I’m no fool. She didn’t give up a damn thing for me.” His eyes bore into her.

Emma snarled and then realized how quiet the diner was. It was quiet because it was empty. Everyone was gone, except for Ruby, who watched them from the end of the counter. Ruby nodded to Killian, as if she wanted to know if she should hurt him. She never would have done that with Regina. Emma put up a finger to halt her.

“You know what, I don’t have time for this.” Emma went in her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She dropped a twenty on the table for melted ice cream. “I have work. Maybe you should look into finding some of that.” She marched to the door.

He scoffed. “Why? You owe me.”

“Ha!” And with that, she left.

She fixed the mess she caused outside, putting out literal fires in a few cases, and making sure no one was hurt. People flinched when she approached, but she did not care. She set off back to work after that was taken care of. On her way to the station, she got a phone call from Henry’s school. Of course he did not make it there. She would go look for him later. He probably needed the time alone.

Emma dropped into the first empty seat at a desk that she passed. David was at the desk across from her, smiling at his phone. The baby probably did something cute.

“You okay over there?” David asked.

“I’m okay. How’s the family?” she replied and held in a wince as she felt her heart actually crack. She could picture how the organ looked, like lake ice about to break open.

He smiled. “Good. Snow just sent a picture of Neal holding some documents.” He yelped. “Oh, he drooled all over them according to her.”

Emma wanted to smile, but tears burned underneath her eyes. Why did all of that statement and simple affection hurt so much? Snow was acting mayor and she took baby Neal with her to work, still too scared to let her baby out of her sight for even a second. Then she got to go home to a husband who adored her and they got to be the All-American family, even though they were from a damn fairy tale world. They probably did not think about their daughter across town, convinced she was with her True Love, even as her son dodged her every chance he got in every way possible.

What family did Emma have at the end of the day? David and Snow seemed to dismiss her in favor of their new baby. Henry was ready to vanish to escape all of this. And she did not want to admit it, but knew it to be true, she liked Killian less and less as each day passed. It was almost obvious he felt the same, reveling in showing disdain for her disguised as desire.

Piled onto that, watching Snow do Regina’s job did not sit well in Emma’s stomach. While Snow was no Regina in being mayor, she was not completely awful and she got so much damn support, so it was impossible for her to mess up too much. There were times, in dark moments, Emma wanted to see her fail. Emma’s life was constantly crashing down around her, every single moment, no matter what she did without effort and it was very rare for someone to come help. Meanwhile, Snow’s life just fell into place with people constantly running to her side to assist her in whatever she needed. _I can see how it drove Regina crazy_.

Emma thought by now she would be used to her life turning to shit right before her eyes, but no. This pain was new and constantly fresh, or festering. Her insides were rotting and destroying her every moment. Even her brain muttered poison to her, disintegrating who she was, and destroying anything she could be beyond a disaster. She was pissed at her mother for having a good life. She shot up from her seat.

“I need some air!” She rushed out of the station again.

She did not have a plan. She just wanted to escape before her thoughts crushed her. Being out in the open, cold air on her face, did not help, nor did running with no direction in mind. There was still pressure all around as her insides tore at themselves. And then there were the murmurs in her head, constant, consistent, and louder than ever before. She growled. “Fucking shut up!” That did not work. In fact, there were snickers in there as well now.

Emma gnashed her teeth and sweat rolled down her face. Somehow, in her wandering, she ended up at what was now the Mills family vault. Regina’s body now rested in between both parents. Hades had graced them with the body, only needing her soul. He had snatched it from her without warning, allowing them all to see Regina’s limp body drop. Regina had not even had a chance to finish a gasp, sound cut off before they realized what happened. It had taken them several long moments to realize what they witnessed because Regina was on the floor, but standing next to Hades as well. She might never forget the sound of Zelena’s horrified scream.

“Regina, I don’t…” Emma sniffled and threw her hands up. She did not even know what to say. “I don’t even know!” She slapped her hand against the stone. “Why the hell did it have to be you?” She sobbed. “Why wasn’t it me?” She pressed her forehead against the cold stone and wept long and hard. “Why wasn’t it me?” She beat her fist against the vault.

“I’m happy it wasn’t…”

Gasping, Emma looked around. “Regina?”

No one was there. She was just losing her mind and that was fine. Everything had crumbed in front of her, so her brain might as well do the same. Might save her some pain and suffering.

“Until the insanity kicks in completely, I should probably find my son,” she said with a sigh. And then maybe go back to work. Son was definitely priority number one, though.

Emma took one last look at the tomb and left. She went to Archie’s to run a check. Henry had been by earlier. Emma sighed and then looked at Doctor Hopper.

“I might be back. Think I’m going crazy,” she said. There was laughter in her head. “Okay, might be there already.”

He smiled. “I’m sure you’re doing fine.”

 _Oh, if only you knew_. “And Henry? Is Henry doing fine?”

“As fine as he can be.”

That was not very reassuring. _Shit, it should’ve been me!_ Regina would know how to handle it, know how to help Henry, and take care of him. Regina would know where the hell Henry was, too!

“Would you happen to know which way Henry went?” Emma asked. Unfortunately, Doctor Hopper had no idea. She left and continued on.

Henry actually was not that hard to find. Wandering, she found herself at the farmhouse. She knocked and Zelena opened the door, dressed in a warm green sweater and looking much saner than Emma felt. Zelena shook her head as she waved Emma in.

“You must have radar for your boy,” Zelena said as she motioned to the black leather sectional in her living room. She had updated her decor. Her living room had a few pictures and a television. It was like she was building a home. _Good luck to her_.

Henry was there with Robyn, holding her and making faces at her. Emma sat down on the other end of the couch. He glanced at her, but then kept his focus on Robyn. She was so little, like he held a loaf of bread wrapped in emerald blankets. Zelena came over with a beer for Emma.

“You could probably use that. Your face looks like it’s ready for the first stage of frostbite,” Zelena said.

“And a beer will help?” Emma asked. She had never heard of a cold beer keeping frostbite away.

Zelena shrugged as she sat close to Henry. “It’ll make you care a lot less when the end of your nose falls off.”

“Very true.” Emma wasted no time twisting off the cap and downing as much as she could without drowning. Probably not the best time to develop a drinking problem either. She watched Henry with Robyn and there was another crack in her heart. “Regina would’ve loved to have a niece.”

Zelena brushed back the baby’s hair. “Had she… Had he not taken her, I’m sure we’d still be enemies.”

Henry shook his head. “Mom liked kids. It’s how she ended up dating Robin Hood. Mom would’ve warmed you to her for this baby.” He made a face at Robyn, who made a gurgle noise. From the way he smiled, the sound was probably a laugh.

Zelena smiled and it was too sad for a new mom. It was like she understood what she lost. She had a little sister and the little sister was now dead. She had someone she should have protected, but did not, and that someone probably would have protected her if given the chance. Again, Zelena’s scream as Regina dropped echoed through Emma’s mind. She had to know what she lost. How? Emma had no idea, but Zelena had to be aware.

“How are you doing out here?” Emma asked, twirling the bottle neck to refer to the house.

“Henry visits. It’s nice,” Zelena replied.

“This is where you come instead of going to school?” Emma asked Henry.

He shrugged. “Yeah.” He glanced down at the baby. “And I come here before going to Grams’ place. It feels… it feels right to come here.” He glanced at Zelena.

It was good Henry had someone, even if that someone was Zelena. Zelena was subdued, seeming close to sane and she had not hurt Henry yet. She might have to thank Zelena.

“She fell asleep,” Henry said. And just like that, Robyn was asleep.

“You know where she goes.” Zelena nodded to the back.

Henry got up and walked off with the sleeping baby. He had been here a lot. Emma focused on Zelena and that scream echoed in her head once more.

“How are you doing?” Emma asked.

Zelena’s fingers fidgeted. “Henry visiting helps. He’s… good. I hope Robyn grows up like that. Gives me hope that I could do that with Robyn if Regina could do it with Henry while trying to protect her curse.”

Emma nodded and gulped down more beer, almost finishing the bottle already. “Why did this hit you so hard? I mean, you tried to erase her from existence.”

Zelena sighed. “I guess the theory and the practice are two different things. Besides, after all of that, she actually forgave me. I didn’t accept at the time, but while I was sitting in jail, Regina came to talk to me and she forgave me. She offered me sisterhood, which I now know was quite the gift.” She was silent for a long moment. “And I ran into my mother down there.”

Emma winced. “Cora?”

“No, not Cora.” Zelena swallowed. “My real mother, who raised me. We didn’t get to talk long, but she was happy I found my sister, had someone to love, someone to rely on since she was gone… and then Regina was gone. It aches.” She massaged the center of her chest.

“Yeah, it does.” Emma finished off the beer, putting the empty bottle on a coaster on the coffee table.

Zelena grabbed the bottle and walked it to the kitchen. She returned with another bottle. “Must be so much worse for you.”

Emma’s brow furrowed as she accepted the second beer. “Why?”

“Don’t bother, Aunt Zelena. She doesn’t get it,” Henry said as he came back, sans the baby.

Emma arched an eyebrow. “Don’t get what?”

Zelena studied her for a moment and then blinked. “Oh, wow.” She looked at Henry. “Did Regina even know?”

“Know what?” Emma looked back and forth between the two of them.

Henry shrugged as he sat down. “I imagine she had some idea since she went to the Underworld, but it’s hard to tell with them. They do stuff that we think we get why they did it and then they say something that doesn’t make sense with it. Or they say something that sounds like they get it and do something that doesn’t make sense.” He waved off whatever he was talking about and then glanced at a clock on the wall. “We should eat dinner.”

Zelena nodded. “I was thinking chicken and rice.”

“Wait, you eat dinner here, too?” Emma asked.

“We cook together. It helps,” Henry replied.

“Both of us,” Zelena said.

Emma did not know what to say to that, but whatever helped Henry. She stuck around, watched them cook, listened to them laugh together and debate on what to season the chicken with. She ate with them, saw smiles, and felt warmth. It was nice that Killian did not pop up at any time. _Wait, what? No, you have to be happy with Killian_.

“This is nice,” Henry said as the three of them sat at the table together.

“It is,” Emma replied. They never did this anymore. “I didn’t know either of you cook.” But, the chicken breast, pilaf rice, and black beans tasted good.

Henry chuckled. “It’s funny. Being in the kitchen with Aunt Zelena is like being in the kitchen with Mom. If cooking is an art, they’re both very similar artists. It’s nice. And it’s good to sit down with family again.” He cut into his chicken and took a bite.

Zelena smiled and ate some of her food as well. “It is good to sit with family again. It hurts a little less.”

And it did. For the first time in two weeks, it did not feel like there was tightened barbed wire around her chest, making it impossible to breathe. No, now she could take in some air. The voices in her head were quiet. Her fingers did not feel like they were about to break off from the cold. This was nice, even though they did not talk much. There was just something warm about sitting with them and eating.

“You guys cooked, so I’ll do dishes,” Emma stated, collecting their plates.

“No one will fight you on that,” Zelena said as she tipped her glass of wine to Emma.

Emma had no problem washing dishes. Zelena followed her to the kitchen, even though she did not want to do dishes. Maybe Zelena just wanted companionship. Emma could relate. She soaked the pots in the sink and scrapped the remnants of dinner into the trash before putting the plates in the sink. 

“I forgot what it was like to have family,” Zelena said, wine glass still in hand.

“I’ve never had one,” Emma replied.

“I think you’re wrong there. My mother had to remind me and Henry’s been good for me. I’m sure he’s been good for you, too.”

Emma snorted. “I got his mom killed.”

“Hades killed his mom.”

“Because I asked for Killian back and he made this trade. I knew a trade was coming because they’re all about deals when magic is concerned, but I thought he’d take me. I deserved it. Regina didn’t. She didn’t have anything to do with this beyond supporting my crazy ideas.”

“Maybe he wanted to hurt you and taking you wouldn’t have done that.”

“Maybe.” Emma absently massaged the center of her chest for a second.

Zelena sipped her wine. “She wouldn’t have wanted it to be you any more than you wanted it to be her. I guess the difference is, she would’ve punched Hades.”

Emma laughed. “Yeah, she would’ve.”

“Henry was surprised you didn’t.”

Emma shook her head. She could not believe what she had witnessed. “I think I was in shock. Might still be.” It was madness. Part of her still could not believe Regina was dead.

“Maybe it’s not too late,” Zelena said.

Emma’s heart leaped to the point it hurt. “What?”

“I mean you did it once.”

“Yeah, and you see what happened.”

“Because you took a bloody party with you. Hell, even Henry came. I’m shocked Snow didn’t have her son strapped to her chest.”

That was true. “And what if he takes Killian again?”

Zelena scoffed and then there was a beat of silence. “Oh, right. He’s your bloody True Love or whatever.” She sneered and drank her wine.

“Even if he wasn’t, what happened was my fault.”

“You take the blame for a lot of things. Guess that’s why you’re a hero.”

“So, nothing bothers you?” Emma asked.

“Sweetie, I’m standing in my kitchen with you, lamenting the loss of a sister I never really knew, even though I stalked her entire adult life. It’s just I know life sucks.”

“I know that, too.”

“Yes, but you think life sucks because of you. It’s not your fault that life sucks. Life just sucks.”

Zelena would get no argument from her. Nothing ever fell into place for her and, from talks with Regina, the same was true for her. But, for a while, they had fallen into each other and things seemed good. Now, life was shit and Regina was gone.

“It’s like being cursed. And I feel like I passed it on to Henry. He lost his mother. I never had a mother, but I know what it’s like to lose a person who says she’s your mother. I imagine this shit is way worse than that,” Emma said.

Zelena tapped her glass. “It’s terrible. We’ve discussed.”

“How’s he taking it?”

More wine was sipped. “He’s not trying to destroy the world, so better than I did.”

“Is he mad at me?”

“No. Sad for you.”

Emma’s face shifted. “Sad for me?” Why should he be sad for her? He lost his mother. Yes, she lost her best friend, but Regina was his damn mother.

Zelena blinked and then looked at her like she was an idiot. “And completely understandable.” She patted Emma on the shoulder and turned to walk away.

“Do you… do you sometimes hear her voice?” Maybe it was just a symptom of missing Regina too much. If it happened to someone else, it would mean Emma was not crazy, just in grief.

“No. Do you?” Zelena turned with a craned eyebrow and she looked Emma up and down.

With a nod, Emma sighed. “I see her sometimes, too.”

“And that’s sadder still.” Zelena walked away.

Emma was not sure what that meant. She also had no idea as to why she was the only one to hear Regina. She probably should not tell anyone else she occasionally saw Regina, too. She finished up the dishes and goodbyes were said. Emma left with Henry into the cold night. They would have to walk home. Emma had no damn idea where her car was. Hopefully, it was at the station, but she felt like she was all over the world today.

“How are you feeling, Ma?” Henry asked, burrowed into his scarf.

“Better,” Emma answered, but tension already pricked at her insides.

“That’s good.”

“Henry, why are you sad for me?”

“A lot of reasons, but part of me is also relieved for you. This could be worse.”

Emma did not even want to imagine this being worse. She was losing her mind. Henry was drifting away from her and Regina was gone. The barbed wire was back in her chest.

“Are you coming home with me or should we walk to your grandparents?” Emma asked.

“Let’s go home.” The way he said it, he meant the house on Mifflin. If only. Maybe if it was just the two of them, they could, but she would never disrespect Regina’s memory by having Killian in that house.

“We can’t.” And it sucked.

“I know.” And that sucked, too.

They went back to Emma’s house, Killian looming in the doorway as if he had been waiting for them. He smirked as they walked in. Henry gave him a fierce glower before heading upstairs. Emma wanted to do the same, but Killian grabbed her wrist. She turned to glare at him and he smirked again.

“Yes,” Emma said through gritted teeth. The voices in her head started up the moment she saw him. _Show him what you could do since he wants to stand in your way. Show him what your powers are like and you didn’t even have to go to Hell for them_.

“Love, I’m starting to think you don’t want to spend time with me.”

“And I’m starting to think you want to torment me.” It was like he got pleasure from the pain she was in and he liked it, like he desired nothing more than to punish her and make this whole experience even worse. _Make it worse for him_ echoed through her mind. She gritted her teeth and ignored the voices, trying to focus on Killian without ruining him.

He arched an eyebrow. “And why would I want to do that? I love you.”

Doubt had always been there, but she had blocked it out, wanting to fit in. Now, all she could feel was doubt toward him as the rest of her was full of grief, regret, and agony. It should not be that way. This was what she wanted, but it was nothing like what she wanted.

“I don’t think you know what love is,” Emma said. _Talk to him in the only language he understands — pain_. She was so sick of those voices in her head. They gave her a headache, even when they were not speaking, but now, every utterance from them made her teeth throb.

He yanked her close and ran a hand down her cheek. Maybe it was meant to be sexy, but it made her skin crawl. She stepped away from him. _Destroy him!_ She wanted to, but she could not. No. Regina’s sacrifice could not be in vain. 

“Why are you doing this? Revenge?” she asked, staring him down. Why did he want to hurt her so badly? Was it his own voices? Or just the way he was?

“Because I love you.”

“You keep saying that, but I don’t think you know what that means. You would know I need space if you loved me. You would support my son if you loved me. You would try to help me through this if you loved me.”

“Help you through what? Regina is dead. We’re all better off.”

And that was the rub. They were not better off. She, Henry, and Zelena were a mess and no one gave a damn. Regina went to fucking Hell with her to help get Killian back and he could not be bothered to spare some kind words. Regina had supported her simply because they always supported each other now and it got her killed and he did not give a damn.

“Funny, Regina didn’t say I was better off when you were dead,” Emma said.

“Because Regina’s a damn fool,” he replied.

The argument was broken with the sound of a door slamming. Henry was on the stairs again, storming down. He had a duffel bag on his shoulder.

“Going to Grams’ place. I’ll text when I get there,” Henry said and he was out the door.

“Wait, Henry!” Emma did not want him just wandering at night. And she wanted him around. She wanted to be there for him, but Killian made that impossible. How was she ever going to be a good mother if she could not be there for her son because of her boyfriend? 

“It’s fine, Ma! Love you,” And he was gone.

Killian smiled, like he wanted Henry out of the house. “With the lad gone, maybe we can reconnect.”

She snarled at him. “I’d like to reconnect my knee with your groin right now, but I have some damn restraint, unlike you. Goodnight.” Emma tore away, going upstairs. There was an office space that she hid in. She was not sure why she made the office as the Dark Swan. Maybe it just seemed adult.

The office itself was made of dark woods and there were books lining the walls. It was almost a rip off of Regina’s office, but a mix of things she saw on television as well. Emma was not sure what the books were. She doubted she read ten books in her entire life, so what were these books? She examined one of the shelves. _Dickens?_ She scratched her head. She could not name one Dickens story. _Did I rob the library?_ That was kind of evil.

She sat at the leather chair behind the desk and kicked her feet up. There was liquor behind her. _At least evil me thought of that_.

The bottle emptied itself as far Emma knew. Of course, she also did not know she passed out until she woke up. She jumped up from the desk as she swore she heard someone call her name. Her heart leaped into her throat.

“Regina?” Emma scanned the room, certain it was her. _It can’t be her. Regina’s dead_. Regina was dead. She would have to learn to accept it. Regina was dead.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma tries to get it together and do something about what’s destroying her. (It’s also the end.)


	2. To Hell and Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: just a reminder that this is a gift for [Ravena Wolfborn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6891868/Ravena-Wolfborn). The prompt once again: _I take this form to comfort you, my love_. (The quote actually appears in this part.)

2: To Hell and Back

Emma had taken to sleeping in her office. Sleep came easy when it was at the bottom of a bottle and Killian was not snoring next to her. It did not make things much easier. Henry was still rarely home. They both caught up at Zelena’s place, having dinner and conversing over pretty much anything except the elephant in the room. Emma was more familiar with Robyn now and somehow that made it easier to drink. She cost that baby a cool aunt.

“Emma!”

Emma shot up. “Stop yelling, Regina!” She blinked and rubbed her face with one hand. _Dude, Regina’s dead_. But, if that was the case, why was she still freaking hearing Regina?

Well, she did not need to hear Regina anymore. She knew she screwed up. She did not need an echo of Regina yelling at her to make that known. 

“Sleeping at a desk is unhealthy, especially when you have a perfectly good bed…” That Regina might have been in her head, but then again, was that not always the case?

Emma was not sure, but she did not want to continue her descent into madness by being reprimanded over her sleeping habits. She groaned and staggered toward the bedroom. She collapsed onto her side of the bed, face down right in her pillow. It was not until she felt a hand on the small of back, pushing up her shirt, that she remembered Killian was there. That was why she slept in her office now.

“Come here, love,” he mumbled as he pawed at her.

“No, thank you,” Emma replied, shoving his hand away. Whispers in her head suggested what she should do to him for touching her without her permission. _Take his other hand_. _Take the only limb he cares about_. _Take him to Hades and give him back_. She shook those thoughts away.

He moved, mouth over her ear. “Come now, love. Regina’s gone.” He nipped her ear.

She snarled and shoved him away. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Was that supposed to get her in the mood? Because it got her in the mood to break a lamp over his head.

He glared at her as if she was the villain. “You’re pining for a dead woman!”

“I’m mourning, you moron!” _Kill him, kill him, kill him_. Of course, she could not. Not because she was a good guy or the Savior or a hero, but because he was there thanks to Regina. _Fuck!_

“For a month?” he hissed.

“You’re putting a time limit on my damn grief now? What the hell is wrong with you?” She wanted to punch him at the least and stab him in the chest with his own hook at the most, but she could not. Regina gave her life for him, for this. She needed to treasure this, except it was impossible. Regina was gone and he was an asshole.

“This is what you wanted, love!” He spread his arms out as he sat up in bed. Shadows played across his face in the dark and he looked almost demonic.

Emma ripped away from the bed. “Here’s the damn thing, this isn’t what I wanted!” She punched her fist into her palm. “I wanted love! Family!” _Regina!_ “And this is pain and misery!”

“That’s life, Swan! Suffering! Remember when I wanted my suffering to end and you decided against it?” His voice was loud, as if the volume alone could hurt her. “Remember when I wanted something, but was denied? By you, who claimed to love me? You!” He pointed at her.

She winced, feeling like her ribs turned to dust. She owed him for that. “I’m sorry about that and I wanted to set it right. That’s why I came for you. I wanted to make things better.”

He glared at her in the dark and she could see it plain as day. “Nothing is ever better and that’s why Regina’s dead.”

Emma locked eyes with him. “Fuck you.” She left the room at that, making sure to slam the door. It was immature, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

Emma made it to the living room sofa before she collapsed on the cushion. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. None of this was what she wanted. This was a nightmare she could not wake up from and none of it made any sense. She was supposed to be happy, but how could she? Regina was fucking dead!

“Emma.”

“Killian, I—” She growled and sat up straight. She was about to scream at him or maybe worse considering she was at the end of her rope, but then saw a ghost. Her eyes almost fell out of her skull with how wide they opened. “Holy shit! Regina!” Regina was in the middle of her living room. _Going so fucking crazy_.

“Emma,” ghost-Regina said. She had on a damn business suit of all things, including one of her vests. She looked like a shadow made up to be Regina, but it was so obviously Regina, standing by the couch, looking at her with a mix of sorrow and aggravation. 

“What the hell is going?” Emma backed up on the sofa, almost falling over the back of the couch. “Are you like a ghost? Have I finally cracked? My brain is completely fucking cracked!” She had been expecting this, but somehow it still sneaked up on her. A hysterical chuckle escaped her.

“Emma, calm down.” It’s said with stern annoyance, which she would expect from Regina.

“How can I calm down?” Emma threw her hands out. “You’re a damn ghost and I’m insane!” She made wild hand motions around her head. Insane was being kind about it. She saw and heard Regina everywhere while these murderous voices hissed in her mind.

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why do I try with you, ever?” She looked at Emma, like she often did when Emma was being unreasonable, in her opinion anyway. It was like she willed Emma to calm down and it worked for the most part.

Emma stared at ghost-Regina and took in the sight. It had been too long. A dam broke inside of her. She could not hold in the flood of sobs that escaped her. Her body ached instantly, but she could not stop. Regina came closer.

“Oh, Emma. I took this form to comfort you, my love,” Regina said.

Emma blinked, sniffled, and tried her best to clean her face. None of it worked. She felt frantic, trapped in some bizarre mirror land. Her body hummed like every atom was about to fly apart in a different direction. “Definitely crazy. And hearing things. Out of my mind. Completely out of my mind.”

Regina sighed. “I didn’t mean to do this.”

Emma shook her head, unable to look at Regina, even though it was the only thing she wanted right now. All she wanted was Regina. “You didn’t do anything, except support my idiocy and fucking die because of it.”

Regina was closer now, fuller, almost as if she was actually there and tangible and not some fragment of Emma’s diseased mind. “You clearly missed something I said there, which doesn’t surprise me. You’re going through a lot. I did this because I love you. I love you.”

Emma sobbed louder. She had no idea how insanity would look on her, but somehow this made sense. Everything always hurt her, so why should her crazy be any different? Nothing ever bought her comfort, so even if ghost-Regina claimed that was what she was doing, it still hurt. Everything hurt. She rubbed her face with her hands.

“I didn’t even get my affairs in order. Can I do that before committing myself?” Emma asked.

“I showed up like this to comfort you and you react like this.” Regina motioned to her. “I should’ve known.”

 _Might as well indulge the insanity while it’s Regina_. Regina was better than voices that wanted her to hurt Killian, even if he deserved it. She looked at Regina. “How are you going to comfort me? Aren’t you dead?”

“Well, yes.”

Emma nodded. “So, I am crazy.”

“No, you idiot, but you’re well on your way and taking me with you. I came here, hoping to calm you down, so can you just calm down?” Regina asked.

“How can I not be crazy when you’re dead, but here and also say you love me?” That sounded like true insanity.

Regina sighed, somehow appearing deflated even as a ghost, and sat down next to Emma. “I realized it a little late.”

“After you died?”

Ghost-Regina looked at her, sorrow painting her features. “Unfortunately. I also needed a little help.”

“At least a ghost didn’t say it to you, but it makes some sense of this situation.” Emma sniffled and wiped her face. “You went to Hell to get my boyfriend back because you love me…” That sounded about right for them.

“Yes, I’m in love with you. Somehow, it both shocked me and made all the sense to me when it was explained to me. I was definitely embarrassed.”

Emma sniffled. Everything fell into place with those simple words, though. Regina loved her and she loved Regina back. She was not sure when or how or why it happened, but she was in love with Regina. She would do anything for Regina, including become the Dark One. _Oh_. This whole thing made so much more sense now.

“That’s why it feels like a piece of me is missing. That’s it. And now you’re gone and everything we had is gone and everything we could’ve had is gone,” Emma said and she massaged the center of her chest. The barbed wire that had been around her ribs felt like it closed onto her heart. There was such agony.

Regina put a hand on her knee and it was cold, but there was pressure and somehow that made things warm. It was nice. And, suddenly, there was a little color in the gray world. Regina was not gone.

“We were a family, Regina. And without you, it’s just… blah.” Emma could not explain it and just threw her hands up in defeat. “It’s the worst. I’ve been trying, but it’s hard and heavy and hurts all the time.”

Regina nodded and offered her a sorrowful smile. “I’ve seen. I’ve been trying to be there for you as best I can, but it’s hard from here.”

“Oh, so not crazy when I hear your voice and see you in the moonlight. Good to know.” Emma nodded.

“No, not crazy. I just wanted to comfort you, be there for you as best I can while I’m not here. I want to be there for you, Emma, always.” Regina rubbed her knee again and it was the best thing ever.

Emma sniffled and glanced away, but had to look back. She did not want to blink and find Regina gone again. “I want to be there for you as well, but you’re dead and it’s my fault.”

Regina caressed her cheek and, damn it, if she did not feel real. Regina was there. Regina was not gone. More tears escaped Emma’s eyes and Regina wiped them away.

“It’s not your fault. I made the decision to help you. I wanted to be there for you, even though I didn’t know why. I wish I knew why then. So much wasted time,” Regina said.

“Yeah.” Emma sighed. Maybe that was the worst part. If she realized how she truly felt about Regina sooner, they might have been able to avoid all of this. Regina might not be dead. “Wait, how are you talking to me if you’re dead? Is your soul just lying around in the Underworld?”

“Not lying around per se and don’t do anything stupid, Emma.” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re going to do something stupid.”

Emma shrugged. “You have met me. You also call me an idiot often.” Time to figure out how to get a soul back after the King of the Underworld decided to take it. _More like how to figure out how to go back on a deal_. Emma did not care.

“Emma, you don’t have to put yourself at risk for me. Just, please, take care of Henry. Don’t stay somewhere you’re not happy. Oh, and cuddle Robyn often for me.” Regina glanced away. “I have to go.”

“How the hell are you even here?” Emma asked.

“It’s all part of the deal. I could do this until you were okay.” Regina patted her knee again.

“I am not okay!” She might never be okay.

Regina smiled. “You will be.” And she faded away.

Emma tackled the space Regina once occupied. “I am not okay!” She slapped the couch.

She was not okay. Henry was not okay. Zelena was not okay. And Robyn deserved to cuddle with her aunt!

Well, time to do something stupid. She glanced out of the window. Night still covered everything. Okay, she would probably have to wait a few hours to do something stupid.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma paced outside of the library until Belle came into view. Then, she trotted over to Belle, even though Belle was headed to the library. Belle smiled at her. It was easier to tell in her eyes since she had a scarf covering almost half of her face. Emma could barely feel anything now due to her excitement. 

“Hello, Emma. May I help you?” Belle asked.

“I need to go to the Underworld,” Emma replied. She could feel herself vibrating with energy. She was going to get Regina back!

Belle squinted at her. “You did that already.”

“I gotta do it again. Regina’s down there and I’ve gotta go get her,” Emma said, hopping in step with Belle.

“Didn’t Hades rip Regina’s soul right out of her body? Like he personally wanted her soul in particular.”

Was that supposed to matter or make a difference? “Well, he’s had her for a month. I want her back now. He’s probably tired of her, anyway. I mean, can you imagine Regina in the Underworld when she didn’t expect to be there? I can’t imagine him enjoying that. So, how do I get to the Underworld?” Her heart pumped a mile-a-minute and she felt like her words were coming out just as fast.

Belle opened the library. “Getting there is easy, as you know. Leaving is the hard part.”

Emma scoffed. “I’m going.”

Belle glanced at her. “Yes, I imagine you are. I’m surprised you didn’t go sooner.”

“I was busy having a breakdown. I’m done breaking down now.” She clapped her gloved hands together. “I have to get her back.”

Belle eased into her chair at the front desk and began taking off her hat, scarf, and coat. “Well, again, it’s simple enough. You know where there’s an entrance to the Underworld. Take a couple of coins, so Charon will ride you across the river, avoid all the trouble, like wandering skeletons and Cerberus, and then tell Hades to give you back Regina. Gods usually like to deal, if they’re in a good mood. You’ll be fine.”

Emma leaned against the desk and glanced around. “Yeah, I guess I could do that. I was hoping you’d have more advice, though. I don’t want to go down there blind.”

Belle nodded. “Well, the Underworld is one of the least surprising places in all the realms when you’ve been there once. You’ve seen it, Emma. You know as much as I do.”

“I can’t screw this up like last time. Henry needs his mom…” Emma blew out a breath. “I need Regina.”

Belle smiled. “Realized you love her, huh?”

Emma’s mouth dropped open. “You knew?”

“I think you two were the only ones who didn’t, especially once you became the Dark One for her. But, we all knew with her from that year in the Enchanted Forest. It was so obvious how much she missed you. She would randomly wonder what you were doing, if you were eating right, if you were dressed properly for the weather, and so many other cute little things.”

“Because I had Henry.” Of course, that did not explain a lot of that, but Regina probably rationalized it that way at the time. _Well, stop rationalizing things like that. You love her and she loves you, so go get her_.

Belle chuckled. “Well, yes, but you had Henry. Regina wouldn’t just randomly hand over the care of her son to anyone.”

“That’s true.”

“On the few occasions we could get her to cook in the Enchanted Forest, she made things she knew you liked. We didn’t know until Snow commented on them, but it never failed. After a while, we’d ask and then she stopped cooking. I don’t know if she didn’t want to share those parts of you anymore or didn’t want to acknowledge it or what, but it hurt her and we could see.”

“Well, I’m going to go get her, then.” Emma clapped her hands together again to hype herself up, not that she needed it. She had not felt this pumped up in a long time.

“So, take a weapon just in case. Maybe even take a bottle of wine or a pack of beer as a gift for the dead if they bother you.”

Emma frowned. “This makes no sense. They’re dead. Why do they want to drink? Why can they drink?”

“They’re dead, they’re bored, and it doesn’t need to make sense. Take some baubles, a sword, and save your damn woman. Watch out for monsters and such.” Belle waved her away, like all of that was a forgone conclusion.

“Monsters are easy. Regina is going to be pissed when she sees me.” Emma grinned. That would feel good.

“She’s lucky to have you.” Belle’s eyes went misty.

Emma rested a hand on the desk and looked Belle directly in the eye. “Belle, one day you’ll find someone reckless and stupid enough to go to the Underworld for you. You took a step in the right direction when you left Gold as he took back his powers. You’re a good one. You’ll find a good one.”

“Thanks for that. Go get your wife, Emma.”

Emma got moving. David gave her a sword without question. Snow had a bunch of useless junk for the dead thanks to being a teacher. She stopped at the grocery store for some more supplies, loading up an old duffle bag, and it was down into the belly of the beast.

Belle was not lying about entering the Underworld. The same way as before as she ignored the voices in her head. Coin was handed to Charon. Cards, dice, wine coolers, beers, and other things went to the bored wandering dead to get them to leave her alone. The sword was used on skeletons, who had nothing better to do than to try to eat her flesh. They were good practice for the monsters she encountered. Then, there was Cerberus, growling in her face, drool dripping from three maws.

“Who wants jerky?” She waved a pack of open beef jerky in front of the demon dog. The left and right heads growled while the middle head sniffed in interest. Emma waved the jerky over to the other heads. The other heads caught the scent. Emma dumped her pockets of beef jerky and a bag of doggy treats. Cerberus dived in and Emma moved on.

“Hades!” Emma said, sword in hand as she stood before the black throne of the God of the Dead.

Hades appeared in a column of fire, one knee over the other, on his throne. “You don’t have to yell, Emma. What do you want now? You’re like a bad rash.”

“You sound like Regina, who I want back.” Emma pointed her sword at him.

Hades arched an eyebrow. “Didn’t I just give you back someone like a month ago? Some pirate rubbish, right?” He waved his hand around, quite dismissive.

“But, you took Regina before her time.”

He leaned forward with a frown. “How would you know? I’m the God of the Dead. I know when it’s someone’s time better than most. I’m sure hanging around you long enough at least gave Regina an ulcer.”

Emma winced. “Probably. But, she’s not dying from an ulcer.”

“Emma, you do know you can’t just keep popping up here when people die, right?” Again, he waved his hand around. “That’s just the natural order of things.”

Emma was far from swayed. “But, you took her in exchange for someone else. That’s not the natural order of things.”

His forehead wrinkled. “Yes, but that was the deal you made. Everything that happened here was aboveboard, Emma. I gave you the pirate in exchange for Regina.” His face pinched, like he could not figure out why she was there.

Emma was ready to explode. “I didn’t know you were going to take her!”

He squinted as he regarded her. “Well, who did you think I was going to take?”

“Uh, me!” She pressed a hand to her chest. “You know, for the irony or whatever.”

He pursed his lips. “I don’t think that’s irony, but okay.”

“Instead, you take Regina, who was only there to support my dumb ass being a dumb-ass! She’s got a son who needs her and a sister who wants to know her and a brand new niece! She has a family!” Emma paced. “This isn’t fair!” She wanted to tear her hair out. _Tear his hair out_.

He tilted his head as he studied her. “You have a family, too. As I understand it, you share a son. You have a new brother and parents you’ve spent twenty-nine out of thirty years of life separated from.”

She shook her head, breath coming in pants now. “I don’t matter. They won’t miss me. My parents have been trying to ditch me since the stupid curse broke and they just replaced me. Henry has spent roughly a week with me for this whole month.” She looked him dead in the eye, needing him to understand. “I don’t matter.” Her voice was steel.

“Wow, that is depressing.” He scratched the side of his nose. “Look, Emma, I appreciate your persistence, but you don’t have anything I want to make a deal.”

“You can take me instead of Regina.”

“Okay, not to add to your abysmal sense of self-worth, but I don’t want you, Emma. I got what I wanted.”

Emma could hardly breathe and her head pounded as the voices muttered plots of murder. _Kill him. You could kill him! Kill him!_ Emma clutched her head, dropping her sword. She panted and hit the side of her hand, needing the voice to just shut up. Instead, they insisted louder and louder, _KILL HIM! Kill him and take what you want, what you’re owed. Kill him!_ She screamed as her head throbbed, like her skull was about to explode, and her blood burned like acid in her veins. Sweat pricked her skin and tears burned her eyes.

“You are really unwell,” Hades said as if it was not super-obvious.

“Hades, stop playing around and help poor Emma,” a young woman said as she stepped out of the shadows. She had on a summer dress with sunflowers on it, showing off pale, almost blue skin and a crown of flowers in her hair. She was barefoot and regarded Emma with warm golden eyes.

“Why is that my responsibility, Persephone? I didn’t tell her to make herself an evil elf,” he replied.

“Imp,” the young woman corrected him.

He waved the word off. “Whatever. How does that fall on me to help her? Dwarves made the damned thing.”

“Yes, but we’re short on dwarves right now and considering how much help Regina’s been, this is literally the least you could do.” Persephone motioned to Emma.

“No, the least I could do is get up and walk away before this gets more annoying.”

Persephone gave him a hard look. “I’d like to see you try it.”

Hades sighed and looked at Emma. “Wives, am I right?” He snapped his fingers and the voices were gone. “Better?”

Emma was not sure what just happened, but she felt more like herself than she had since sticking the dagger into the Darkness. She panted for a couple of seconds, trying to recollect herself. She looked around and then turned back to Hades and his… wife. “Uh, yeah, better. How did you do that?”

“Uh, I’m an Olympic god, but okay. Can you leave now?” he asked, making a sweeping motion with his hand.

“I’m not going anywhere without Regina,” Emma replied.

“I’m not—” he was cut off.

“Hades,” Persephone said with a surprising scolding expression on her cute face.

He threw his hands up as he turned to Persephone. “But, she hasn’t finished the updates yet!”

So, Emma had been surprised a lot in life, especially in recent years, but somehow that statement still surprised her. She blinked. “I’m sorry, updates? Is that code word for torture?”

“Emma, why would we have a code word for torture here?” Hades asked like she was a moron.

“So, you’re not punishing Regina for all eternity?” Emma inquired to be sure.

He held up both hands as if balancing scales. “It really depends on how you look at it and it’s not all eternity.”

“We made a deal with her,” Persephone said.

Hades wagged a finger. “You made the deal with her, Persephone.”

“I had to make a deal with her or you’d still be trying to figure out where to place her after patting yourself on the back for your deal with Emma.”

“But, I had already made a deal with Emma. You didn’t need to make a deal with Regina. She was already part of one deal and didn’t need another.”

“Yes, she was part of a deal where you snatched her away and then didn’t even know what you were going to do with her. We all needed this deal. She’s good at office work and she’s working to the best of her ability thanks to my deal. Your office is crap and do you think she would’ve put in half of the work she did if she didn’t have something to look forward to? We didn’t even know poor Hecate was in there until Regina found her. We thought she was on vacation for seven years. And she still couldn’t find the files from 805.”

“No one remembers 805, anyway. Or wants to remember 805.”

Persephone rolled her eyes and stepped over to Emma. She took Emma’s hands into hers and giggled. “Regina made a deal she would clean up Hades very outdated filing system until you came. She promised to be as fast as efficiency would allow. The only thing she wanted was a chance to help you through her death while she worked.”

“She’s expecting me?” Emma asked.

“She said and I quote, ‘this idiot is going to show up here the second she thinks I can be saved.’ I called her bluff. No way you’re that stupid, yet here you are,” Hades said.

“I’ve done this once already. Why is it so stupid?” Emma asked.

“Because when you did it the first time it worked out so well, am I right?” he smirked.

“Hades!” Persephone stomped her foot.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine! But, I’m only doing this because Regina helped a lot.”

Persephone wagged her finger at him. “You’re doing this because that was the deal and we keep our word.”

Hades groaned and rubbed his face with one hand. “Emma, this is what you have to look forward to. This is being married.”

“Whatever. Just give me Regina back.”

Hades clapped his hands and at first nothing happened and then she could hear footsteps. High heels on the stone. Regina emerged, folders in hand, in a three-piece pantsuit despite being a ghost. She was with a brunette, also in a pantsuit with folders in hand, but not a ghost.

“Regina!” Emma ran over to her and tried to hug her, forgetting Regina was just a soul. Her arms went right through Regina.

“Emma, you’re earlier than I expected,” Regina said.

“What?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d have at least another month after we talked. You know, a period where you think you’re crazy and at least pretend to be okay and moving on.”

“I did that already!”

“Wow, that was you pretending to be okay?” Hades asked.

Persephone winced. “Yeah, because you’re basically an alcoholic now.”

“Have you guys been watching me?” Emma asked.

“Another condition of Regina’s labor. She wanted to see how her family was doing. Of course, she’d probably still be in denial over who that meant if _someone_ hadn’t said anything,” Hades said.

Persephone frowned. “You weren’t there when she was going on and on about how unbothered she was for dying for Emma’s cause, even though she so clearly hated the pirate. If you listened to her tell you about their exploits and still see her not get it, it was mind blowing.” Persephone turned to the other woman. “Hecate, please, tell him.”

“It was painful. I actually wish we filmed it. We could use it as a punishment. It was like looking into the sun,” the brunette replied.

Regina glared. “I should’ve moved the crates back in your way, Hecate.”

“But, you didn’t, and you wouldn’t have learned so much amazing witchcraft from me if you did.” Hecate held her chin high.

“Okay, while this is all fun, the system isn’t done yet, so Regina can’t leave yet,” Hades said.

“Hades, we made a deal!” Persephone replied.

“Yes, but I, for one, would like to not lose Hecate for seven years in a labyrinth of crates, boxes, and I’m almost sure we had the Kraken in there for some reason. Which, reminds me, I owe Poseidon an apology. Someone make sure we return that,” Hades said.

“Less dark tunnels might help,” Hecate said.

Hades gawked at her. “We’re literally underground, Hecate. Where else are we going to store things?”

“Can we not fight in mixed company?” Persephone asked. She looked around. “Now, we had a deal. We’re standing by the deal. It’s that simple.”

“Persephone—” Hades started, but she cut him off.

Persephone held up her hand. “Watch this.” She smiled at Regina. “Could you just stick around until all of the updates are in place?”

“Regina!” Emma glared at Persephone.

Regina waved that objection off. “That’s fine. This was partially my fault. I miscalculated Emma’s impulses.”

“So, you’ll stay?” Hades asked.

“I need to finish. I can’t imagine what you’ll do in there if we don’t finish,” Regina replied.

Emma could not believe what she was hearing. “Regina!”

“Emma, we will keep our word, and this works out for you as well,” Persephone said.

“How the hell does this work out for me?” Emma threw her arms out.

“You have a month to welcome Regina home. Maybe clean her house. Wash her dusty linens. Officially break up with your boyfriend,” Hecate said.

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but could not. “All valid points. And you’ll definitely send her back?” Emma looked between them.

“Thirty days from now at noon, be at the Mills tomb. If Regina doesn’t return, I know we'll see you again,” Hades said.

Emma nodded. “Damn right.”

“But, when she comes out, I don’t want to see you back here alive, Emma. It’s not a freaking merry-go-round. One way trip.” Hades held up his index finger.

Emma looked at Regina, who nodded. “They’ve kept their word so far, Emma. They even let me try to help you cope.”

Emma sighed. That was true. And Hades had stopped the voices in her head. No one had tried to kill her since she stepped into the throne room. This was a very different trip compared to that first one.

Emma tossed her hands up. “Fine!” And so it was settled.

-8-8-8-8-

There was snow on the ground and Emma could see her breath, but that did not stop Emma. Inside the Mills’ tomb was just as cold as outside, but Emma did not care. She shoved up her coat sleeve to check her watch. Okay, it was noon. If Hades lied, she would go back down there and punch him in the face. But, she also had a coat and tea for Regina if she did show.

“Damn it!” Regina’s voice came from her coffin. “Telling me the dimensions would’ve been nice!”

“Need help?” Emma asked.

“No.” Regina appeared before her. They stared at each other for a long moment, smiling at each other.

Then Emma rushed Regina and embraced her tightly. Regina returned the hug. Emma inhaled and was surprised Regina smelled the same. It was not until Emma had helped clean Regina’s house that she realized she knew Regina’s scent. But now here it was, filling her, and she did not realize it until she heard the echo, but she was sobbing.

“Oh, Emma, there’s no need to cry now,” Regina said, rubbing Emma’s back.

Emma squeezed her. “For a month, I wasn’t sure this moment would actually happen. There were times I thought it was just a dream, like I had gone crazy. But, I didn’t hear the voices anymore, so I knew there was something to it. I’m glad I wasn’t crazy.”

“Not crazy, just reckless.”

“Hey!” Emma stepped back to look at Regina. “If I didn’t come for you, you’d be doing filing for all eternity.” Emma wrapped the coat around Regina’s shoulders.

Regina scoffed as she pulled the coat tight and then pressed herself against Emma. “I’m sure I’ll be back to that when I do die. His system was terrible. Hecate will probably be fine with it for a while, but she’ll need help eventually.”

“Was that punishment?”

“Sort of. Because Hades’ filing is so bad, he couldn’t figure out if my recent heroic actions counteracted some of my evil deeds. My first three days there was both of us just sorting through my life. The system he was using was so antiquated I don’t know how he was even assigning punishments or how he was playing the dead. It was a mess and when I started to make sense of it, Persephone approached me about updating the whole system.”

“Well, I’m glad for that since it gave you leverage to come back. Again, I’m sorry.”

Regina smiled at her and caressed her cheek with a chilly, but solid hand. “Don’t be. I wanted to support you. I want to support you. I want to love you.”

“I want to love you, too, and I do love you. I love you more than I ever knew was possible. I want do everything in my idiotic powers to make you happy.” And with Killian out of the picture, she would be able to make that happen. He decided to go back to being a pirate after she let him know she did not love him and Regina would be back. He thought she was nuts, but whatever.

Regina chuckled. “You already do, but it’ll be nice to see the effort come from a place we both now acknowledge exists.”

Emma smiled. “Let’s go home.”

Regina sighed and hugged her once more. “Yes, and while I appreciate the coat, I’d rather not walk.”

“Poof if you must."

Regina wasted no time teleporting them to her living room. Henry noticed them before the smoke even cleared. He wrapped them in a big hug that they could only return. Zelena stepped with Robyn in her arms and they all waved her in. Family group hug. There was a collective sigh of relief. Then, they sat down to a lunch of finger sandwiches, salads, cold pasta, and fruit prepared by Zelena and Henry. Of course they wanted to know what Regina had done for two months in the Underworld.

“Filing,” Regina answered, as if that was normal. She then shoved forkfuls of macaroni salad into her mouth. While in the Underworld, it was possible Regina did not eat anything. Even if she did, the dead could not taste. She seemed to be making up for lost time.

Zelena’s face scrunched up. “Was that a punishment or were you so evil you got put on staff?”

Regina paused and her brow furrowed in thought. “A little of both, maybe.”

Zelena raised a glass of iced tea to Regina. “Acceptable.”

Regina snickered and turned to Robyn, who was next to her in a highchair. “My big sister is proud of me.” She tickled under Robyn’s chin and the baby giggled.

They all laughed, practically giddy. After lunch, there were movies and talking. Regina was introduced to Robyn, who she held and inhaled immediately. She looked Zelena dead in the eye.

“I’m not giving her back,” Regina said, holding the baby close. 

Zelena laughed. “She’s breastfed, so you’ll have to eventually.”

Regina shook her head and held Robyn the entire time they hung out in the living room. Regina tried to make dinner, but Zelena and Henry would not hear of it. Then they had dinner and eventually it got late. Henry went to his room. Zelena and Robyn went to a guest room. Emma and Regina were alone on the couch, snuggled together. They both had glasses of cider; and, yes, Regina had a secret stash.

“I’m exhausted and it feels great. I want to go take a hot shower, curl up in my bed, and sleep, but I fear I’ll miss you,” Regina said.

“And I don’t want to sleep. I’m scared this might be a dream,” Emma replied. The very thought made her tremble.

“Then, how about we go to bed and you hold me while I sleep and you feel me against you to know this is real.”

Regina did not have to say it twice. Emma gathered Regina in her arms, felt the pressure of her body, and smiled. Everything she ever wanted was here. Regina used her magic to move them to her bed. They were in pajamas and the room was quiet. Everything was still, but seemed to hum. Regina was here. 

“I don’t know how I didn’t realize I love you. You’ve given me everything I want and need,” Emma said, pulling Regina as close as she could without them merging. Regina was warm and solid and wonderful.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s stomach and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. “We were too close. Couldn’t see the forest for the trees.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not letting this tree or forest go ever again.”

Regina smiled. “Then kiss me and hold me close.”

Emma did just that. And as their lips touched, a rainbow fanned out around them and Emma did not give a damn if it was True Love or a curse broke or whatever. None of that mattered. Regina fell asleep against her, breath soft on Emma’s neck, and the world was finally right again. Regina was here.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my work. Also, thanks to my beta, [TheCrowDawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowDawg/pseuds/TheCrowDawg). Back to my padded cell with me until next time. Please, come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386) and keep up with my musings and find out more about my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). You can get news about this and other stories. I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). You can get news about this and other stories. I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
